


Discovery

by ladyfarcly



Series: Discoveries [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Flustered Watcher, Sex Education, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfarcly/pseuds/ladyfarcly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel's soul is here for good. He deals with Buffy's fears</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

She entered the library nervously. She never remembered being so nervous about anything, but her watcher was the only one she could talk to. She had questions, fears and needed them answered. Even though Angel had his soul back for good, she still remembered all to clearly how Angelus has taunted her about their first time. What if Angel had felt the same way? They had never discussed it. She wasn't sure he even remembered. Giles would answer her honestly if anything he would be the only one to be honest and fair. She trusted him.

Buffy saw Giles reading as he paced his office and cleared her throat as not to scare him out of his skin as he had put it in the past. He looked up immediately and smiled softly when he sensed her nervousness over something.

"Buffy...uh come in ....sit." He said and motioned to a chair the door. Pulling his chair from his desk he sat in front of her waiting. After a few moments of awkward silence he spoke up. "What is it?" his voice soothing.

"Sex." she said plain and simple. He stared at his slayer his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Buffy...I... yes well should you not discuss this with Joy...uh I mean your mother?"

Buffy shook her head and took a deep breath telling Giles her problem.

Angel moved from the stacks he had been so engrossed in research for Giles he hadn't heard or felt Buffy come into the library. He moved towards the stairs and looked up upon hearing her voice coming from Giles' office. "Sex." he heard clearly and stopped to listen. He lurked very well. He chuckled a Giles' response then as he moved closer to the office he heard her explain, his grin replaced a frown.

"What if he meant it? What if I'm not good enough? I just don't know Giles you know before it was all my fault, but now I know how much experience he has and I have none and I just don't know what to do or expect......" She babbled for five minutes. Angel could see the shocked look on the watcher's face.

"Buffy these are things you should really discuss with Angel." He said wanting to be supportive but he had watched Angel approach.

"What if he doesn't remember? What if he goes all Cryptic guy on me again? I ...I... can't. What If I can't make him happy? I just can't tell him. What if he freaks." she all but sobbed out.

"I, uh don't think that will be a issue." Giles said and she looked at him following his gaze to the doorway where Angel stood. His straight-faced belied his underlying amusement of the whole situation not her fears he took that quite seriously. Buffy went red, closed her eyes and started banging the back of her head against the wall. Giles looked at Angel’s stance.

"Well, You'll lock up then." he said and left Buffy's questions to Angel knowing he had heard it all.

Angel finally put his hand behind her head and she still couldn't look at him. She sat forward upon feeling his touch and stared at the floor. Angel moved and crouched in front of her resting his arms on her knees and

Clasping her hands in his.

"Baby." he said softly "You could have told me."

She shook her head as if to say no. "I should head home." she whispered.

"No baby not home." he stood and pulled her with him "Well, not your home anyway." she looked at him wide eyed and he just grinned.

She followed him mutely as he locked up and as they walked the short distance to the mansion. He held her hand slowly knowing if he loosened his grip she'd bolt.

They entered his room and he shut and locked the door. Angel let her lean back against it as he moved around the room lighting a few candles. The small hint of flowers hit her. I was pleasant and relaxing. She watched as he pulled off his burgundy shirt and tossed it aside ignoring her for the moment. He sat on the edge of the bed and removed his boots and socks leaving him in jeans. Angel flopped back onto the large bed and waited. She stared at his form. She found him the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He was perfectly sculpted. Her gaze shifted to the rising bulge between his hips and realized he was watching her. Her eyes met his. She gasped. His eyes had become darkened with passion.

"Buffy come here." came the sultry command.

Her brain wanted to panic but her body knew it's master well and she moved toward the bed.

"Coat." he said and waited till she got the idea and removed her coat tossing it aside. She was rewarded with his smile.

"Boots." came next. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed removing her boots and socks.

"Socks." he commanded and she giggled and went to show him her wiggling toes.

His eyes were closed and he was fighting for control with the demon cursing inside what that giggle could do to him. She took advantage and let her eyes sweep over him. As he gained his control back he opened his eye to see her looking at him most intimately. He slowly moved his hand to his stomach and started moving it in small circles her eyes followed the path if took from stomach to chest and back. When she glanced up is eyes were closed, then she looked away he opened them knowingly.

"When I think of you..." the velvet voice started "I get aroused, I see you I get aroused, the sound of your voice, that damned giggle I get aroused. You look at me with those big hazel eyes and I could....mmmmm" he was working himself up very quickly.

"Could what?" her voice barely audible

"I could come without a single touch. You do that to me. No one has ever done that to me. You give me everything I need in a glance, you please me being you, and anything else is a bonus."

"But I..." he shushed her and took her hand placing it firmly on the erection straining against the denim.

"You do that to me Buffy, Only you. You make me want to take you where ever we are, your room, the bronze, your kitchen, the library, and I wouldn't care who saw us."

She moved her hand slightly and his hips pushed into her hand and he groaned. Afraid she had hurt him she pulled away. Angel grimaced when she pulled away but he pulled her up onto the bed on her back beside him. He moved to his side and she closed her eyes not ready to look at him yet. He looked her over her nipples were hard buds and it was obvious she wore no bra under the skimpy tank top. His hard cock jumped and he shut his own eyes again telling him self slow over and over. He opened his eyes and spoke in that soft sensual tone purely his.

"Baby, do you remember the first time I touched you.... intimately."

Her eyes flew open to meet his saying to him are you kidding as she nodded.

"Remind me." he whispered moving his cheek to her bare shoulder.

He felt her blush.

"Just close your eyes, relax, remember and tell me baby."

"We were in the park the playground after patrol. Near the fountain." He nodded against her shoulder.

"What were you wearing?"

"My peach dress. We had gone dancing before patrol." another nodding caress.

"Go on."

"You sat against that big tree and pulled me to sit in your lap facing you."

"And"

"I giggled cause my skirt hiked up and you wouldn't let me fix it."

"Then.."

"You kissed me, really good. Long and hard, I had to remember to breath." she moaned as his lips caressed her throat.

"Keep going."

"Angel." she panted

"Tell me." his hand now started to move down her stomach.

"You held my hips from getting to close, then you left hand stroked my thigh." he started doing what she described.

"You, um, touched me."

"Where?"

"You know."

"Tell me."

"There." her voice quivered.

"Not good enough." she moaned at that but his hand slid into the front of her slacks but not her panties, he gently cupped her feeling the moisture leaking thru the cotton panties.

"Yes.... Just like that." she gasped out. Her mind struggled to continue.

"You moved them and touched with your fingers, you....ohhhhh, Angel" he slid his fingers along the side of her panties and under than sinking into her hot slick folds, stroking the fire that burned so hot there. He carefully avoided her clit, wanting her to want him, need him as badly as he had needed her. He removed his hand and she whimpered at the loss. She felt him move and heard a soft suckling sound and groaned knowing he had licked his fingers clean of her fluid. A small purr started in his chest. His mouth was close to her ear.

"Buffy you taste like the finest wine. You please me and don't even have to try." He moved and knelt she was watching him now. He pulled her slacks and panties away from her body and pulled her to sit and removed her shirt.

"Can I touch you?" she asked shyly. " You never let me touch you."

"If I let you touch me now we'd be done before we started, we have all night. Lets get thru this and then you can touch all you want." His voice was ragged and passion filled. She nodded and smiled. He kissed her slowly

Lingering then pulled back and stood. He looked down at her, tiny perfect and his. He removed the rest of his clothing and watched her expression. Buffy looked at him with awe, she tried to remember the first time, just how had he fit, would it fit again. Then she realized she had spoken out loud and he had answered her

"What?" she said looking up.

"I said stop it your killing me."

"What did I say? Exactly."

"You said I wouldn't fit. I will fit." He crawled up the bed forcing her gently on her back. "I fit before. You stroked my ego and it went straight to my groin." he settled between her spread legs.

"Buffy." he moaned out her name. She looked into his dark eyes a hint of gold starting to flicker. Her eyes so innocent and giving.

"It's going to be fast and hard, I don't want to scare you, I might bite but I won't hurt you, I promise." his voice so sensual.

"I trust you Angel." She whispered and he lowered himself kissing her deeply as he thrust home. He was shocked when she bucked up against him grinding her self into his rocking pelvis. His hips started to slam into her of their own accord keeping up with her, reaching between them he stroked at her clit. Buffy came screaming his name, as his release followed he sunk his long sharp fangs into her exploding inside her as her blood hit his tongue. He pulled them out as the after glow hit and absently licked till the small punctures stopped bleeding, knowing better than to apologize, that would get her mad.

"I love you Angel,” she said still catching her breath.

"I love you too Baby, everything about you, including what you think you don't know. I want to be the one, the only one to show you what you want to learn, no more doubts, if you have any come to me."

She nodded, "I will, I like your explanations. Don't think Giles could have explained like this." she said and giggled then gasped at the speed he hardened within her at the giggle.

"He better not." Angel chuckled and kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and the show belong to Joss Whedon, his team of writers. No infringement is intended. They are the masterminds we only borrow.
> 
> These were written in 1998. It has been in other archives a long time ago. Some of them don't even exist any more. I haven't written in over 7 years and would like to again but for now the old stuff has to do.
> 
> all mistakes are mine ...unbeta'd


End file.
